Triple threat
by Zero Wheeler
Summary: when three friends end up in a tournament. what will await them.. wondering if i should finish this story? any thoughts?
1. Prologue

**Triple threat  
Prologue**

I thought quickly, my opponent faced me smiling, believing that he had won. He had used cyber stein's effect to fuse big koala and des kangaroo to make 'Master of oz'. It had 4200 attack points. 'How can I win' I thought to myself. I played two cards face down and played 'invader of the throne face down in defence mode. "I end my turn" I stated trying to sound as hopeless as possible. He drew his card and then "I attack your face down card with master of oz" he stated. I gave a small laugh. "I activate my face down card draining shield" I replied. My life point rose to 5000. "I end my turn" my opponent stated. "I summon goblin attack force in attack mode, and flip invader of the throne face up. Her effect makes it so we switch monsters. I get your master of oz and you get invader of the throne" I said. His face dropped. "I attack invader of the throne with goblin attack force and then attack your life points directly with master of oz" I yelled. With that I had won my block of the tournament.

I walked through the door to my right, I saw two familiar faces. Scully and Tailz. "Hey guys" I said calmly. They both looked at me and smiled. "Any competition this year" Scully asked, Tailz shook his head in response. I however nodded, "in the final of my block my opponent used cyber stein, so he summoned master of oz" I stated. Tailz turned "No one uses the cyber-stein one turn kill deck anymore, it leaves too much room for error" he stated. I nodded slowly. The door opened in front of us three, we had won this same tournament two years in a row making this our third, we walked straight into the next room. The chairman of the company hosting the tournament smiled at us, "Welcome back boys. I have your prizes ready but first I have an offer for you. There is a competition where you will be able to test your true duelling skills. It takes place in a month and by being the winners of each block. The three of you can become the representative's of this city along with two others. If you do take part you will be going to the island, duellist kingdom. I can assure you that it is know very different to the way it was all those years ago when young Yugi Moto was there, its much larger for one thing. He laughed slightly. Anyway I will be sending the full details to your homes and then you can decide if you want to participate." He stopped speaking and stood up. He took a box out of his desk, he opened it rather slowly. It contained three cards. "Well there's one for each of you" the chairman stated…

_Please R+R. Flame if you wish the cliff-hangers there for a good reason. This was only a prologue, nothing really important_


	2. So it begins

**Triple threat  
and so it begins…**

We each took one of the three cards. "Well guys we all got another level" I stated staring at my card. "Mystic swordsman level 6" I stated. Scully was stood next to me smiling "silent magician level 8" he replied. Tailz looked over "Armed dragon level 7" we all looked pretty excited about our new cards. "Well boys I won't keep you here, take care of yourselves and good luck" he said as we moved out of the room. We put each of our new cards into our deck boxes. I laughed to myself, "So are we all entering this tournament." I asked. Scully and Tailz laughed with me. "As usual we will be victorious" Tailz yelled. I arrived at my house after saying bye to my friends. I went up into my room and lay on my bed holding my cards in my hand. I looked at the set I had completed, all three mystic swordsman's. "This tournament should be a piece of cake with you guys at my side" I stated confidently. I stared at the three cards until I drifted to sleep.

_I stood on a holographic duel arena, facing an opponent wearing a blue full length jacket. I suddenly began to fall, far down. I landed on the floor and stood up quickly. Monsters charged at me, but suddenly a light appeared. A small sword wielding person, clothed in purple and white stood between the monsters and me. _I awoke suddenly finding myself face to face with the small sword wielder. I moved quickly, the card fell onto my bed. "You idiot, it's a card" I muttered to myself. I quickly got up and walked from my room into the bathroom, I splashed cold water onto my face. I went back towards my room but decided to check the mail. There was a letter for me, "I thought it would be here" I muttered to myself. I took the rest of the mail and dropped it on the table.

I got back into my bedroom and opened the letter. I quickly scanned through the details, "hmm" I uttered. The letter stated that players would have to camp out, a small smile came over my face. _Players wishing to participate must get a duel disk v5 from there local tournament center immediately. _I read this knowing immediately that it meant holograms would be used, "cool" I stated to myself. I had been annoyed by the fact that holograms hadn't been used in the local tournament. I jumped up quickly and grabbed my usual clothes. Jeans, a white t-shirt with an open black shirt over it and my converse. I checked the clock 10am. "The duel centre will be open now" I muttered. I ran out of my house shouting "Bye" to whoever would listen. I got outside to find rain, sheets of it fell, 'just another thing to overcome' I thought before beginning running. I ran through the streets following my usual route.

I arrived at the front entrance soaking wet but that didn't matter. I walked up to the reception desk. The woman behind the desk was used to seeing me, "Well hello Zero, you're here early today. What is it you're here for?" she asked in her usual cheery way. I smiled at her politely "Can I get my duel disk here, for the tournament at duellist kingdom" I asked. She seemed shocked at first but then began to laugh. "I should have known you'd be in it" she stated. "Just go up into the chairman's office" she continued. I quickly went up to his office and knocked on the door. The doors opened to reveal the chairman with another duellist. The duellist walked away from the chairman his duel disk now on his wrist, it was black and looked to be made out of bones. "Wow, what is that?" I asked, the guy looked at me. "It's the new system; it scans your cards and makes a duel disk that is appropriate to it. As you can see mine is made from zombies" he stated. I nodded my smile broadening, I walked over to the chairman. "How does this work?" I asked eagerly. The chairman took out an old original model duel disk and handed it to me. "Sir, this isn't a v5" I said to him rather shocked. He looked at me carefully, "it is, you'll have to give me a minute" he stated. He pulled open a drawer on his desk and activated a machine. "Give me your deck and duel disk" I handed them both to him and he put them in the machine.

The machine began to glow strangely, the duel disk began to change. It was becoming blade like, the machine stopped and I received my duel disk. It was silver in colour and looked like a blade. "This looks like rude Kaisers weapon" I said to the chairman. He nodded laughing, "You know too much, well go test the new system, see what you think" he stated while handing me the duel disks instruction manual. I slid the book into my pocket and then I walked back down the stairs to see the guy with the zombie disk. "Want to test it" he stated. I nodded, and quickly activated the duel disk as usual. The blade shot out along the line of my arm and then curled back down to line up with my arm. "Let's duel" I said as the hologram generators activated.

"I'll start" my opponent stated while drawing his cards. "I play my monster face down in defence mode and then play two cards face down" he stated. I smiled. "I activate the spell card heavy storm" as I activated it the card flipped up in front of me a huge tornado image ripped across our playing area. "this destroys both of your face down cards, I then summon mystic swordsman level 2." I watched as my monster appeared in front of me, it was amazing. "I'll attack your face down monster and with mystic swordsman's effect it isn't flipped up and damage is not applied. I finally place two cards face down and I end my turn" I stated. "I summon dragon zombie and then activate book of life to special summon vampire lady. A huge book appeared on the field it began to glow green and vampire lady erupted out of it. . I'll then attack your mystic swordsman with vampire lady." He stated smiling. I gave a small laugh. "I activate mask of weakness, which means your vampire lady has 850 attack points and it is destroyed by my mystic swordsman" I replied. He stared at me and merely laughed "well now I attack with my dragon zombie" he stated in a tone that made it seem like he had already won. "I activate draining shield. Which means I now have 9600 life points."

"I play one card face down and end my turn" he stated seeming slightly annoyed. "I'll activate mystic swordsman's ability. Because it defeated your vampire lady, I can use its effect by destroying it to special summon mystic swordsman level 4" I watched his reaction to the evolution. He would be shocked to realise that my monster could evolve once more. I drew my card, "I'll summon Gearfried the iron knight. I'll then play three cards face down and attack your dragon zombie with mystic swordsman" I said calmly. He laughed "I activate my draining shield" he yelled, I nodded slowly "I activate bad reaction to Simochi. This trap makes it so that whenever you should gain life points you instead lose them." He shook his head as his life points dropped to 6100. "I will now activate double attack by discarding swamp battleguard, so that mystic swordsman can attack again. Now attack his dragon zombie" I continued. My mystic swordsman tore through his dragon zombie doing 300 damage to his life points. His life points dropped to 5800. "I'll attack with Gearfried the iron knight" his life points dropped to 4000. "I play two more cards face-down and in my end phase I'll evolve mystic swordsman again into mystic swordsman level 6"

He drew his card and stared at me. He seemed happy about something, yet slightly annoyed about this beating he was receiving. "I play this card face down in defence mode and then play two cards face down" he stated. I stared at him, thinking hard. My mind clicked suddenly 'pyramid turtle' it has to be, my mystic swordsman can stop his ability, he thinks I wont attack with him because of his power' I grinned broadly drawing a card. "I'll activate my face down card giant trunade" I said watching as he traps and spells where returned to his hand. I smiled at him "Now I activate release restraint to change Gearfried the iron knight into Gearfried the swordmaster." My opponents face dropped. "I'll play two cards face down and then attack your face down monster with my mystic swordsman level 6." My monster cut through his and as I had worked out it had been a pyramid turtle. "I then attack you directly with Gearfried the swordmaster" His life points dropped again to 1600. He looked at me placing his hand over his deck and pushing down. "I surrender" he stated as his duel disk locked back into place lining up with his arm. his deck slotted back into it.

As the match finished I finally looked around properly. About one hundred people now surrounded us 'quite a crowd' I thought walking over to my opponent. My own duel disk setting itself to standby mode. I held my hand out, he shook it reluctantly. He then began to speak "You shouldn't have shook my hand I quit out" I shook my head. "We all need to every once in a while." He looked over me "Usually I wouldn't have but I didn't see how I could win" he answered. He then smiled at me "My names Chris" he said before turning and walking away. "My name's Zero, look for me at the tournament I want a rematch" I yelled. He merely waved his hand above his head. I left the building, getting lots of strange looks because of the disk that was attached to my arm.

I walked quickly towards home. "I wonder who the other duellists are?" I stated out loud to myself as I walked along the pavement. Cars passed me every once in a while slowing down, I assume looking at the device on my arm. The rain had slowed to a mere drizzle. I pulled the small manual from my pocket and began to read. I arrived home completely soaked but nonetheless happy. A duel disk, a tournament, a chance to meet 'Him'. A smile spread over my face. "six days" I muttered. Suddenly my mum came around the corner. "what's in six days?" she asked looking over the device on my arm. "and what are you doing with that?" she said pointing at my duel disk. I scratched the back of my head. "Well there's a tournament in six days… I'm going there… im gonna be gone for some time I suspect." Her eyes widened. "And this device is my duel disk for the tournament." I went quiet. She looked angry, angrier than I'd ever seen her. I turned and dashed up the stairs.

I dove into my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and attempted to take the duel disk off. It wouldn't release my arm. I flicked open the instructions and scanned down the contents. My mum began to hammer on my door. "open this door now!!" she yelled. I ignored her. I found the page number, I quickly flicked through the book. Following the instructions on the page, I unlocked the duel disk. It fell onto my bed. My mum continued hammering on the door. "I'm going to the tournament and that's the end of it" I yelled. The hammering stopped. "No your not young man, open this door now!" I shook my head and went over to my wardrobe. I opened it and began to collect clothes. Throwing it all in my usual camping bag. "where's my tent" I muttered to myself. I scanned my wardrobe. "bro, its here" I turned around extremely shocked. I stared at my brother who was stood on the window ledge halfway through my window, my tent over his shoulder. "You've gotta stop doing that" I stated, he shrugged as he finally got into my room. He walked over to me and put the tent in my bag. "So you got into the tournament. I thought you would. Mum's gonna be pissed at you" he stated. I shrugged "her problem, not mine" I replied as I finally put my hoody into my bag. "im almost ready to go" I stated turning to my brother. "Can you get me a lot of food, small but filling preferably" My brother leant back, for a few moments he lay there before springing back up "of course I can and I have one item to give you" He then quickly hopped back through my window. I jumped up to see him roll on the grass a floor below my window, vanishing through the hedge.

I walked over to my bed, leaning down and pulling up a single floor board. I reached I and picked up a case containing all my spare cards, I placed it in my bag and then reached down into my floor once more, picking up a single card. "Gilford the lightning" I muttered. I slipped it into my deck. "Guess its almost time" I muttered while looking through the details of the tournament. We would be taken by boat, the boat would arrive three days before the start of the tournament. Leaving the dock a day and a half before the tournament starts. So I can get on the ship in three days, I checked to see if I had everything. Checking off each thing on a list in my head. I picked up my wallet sliding in the money I had, I slung the huge bag onto my back, I reattached my duel disk to my arm. I opened my door. I heard my mums voice, she was on the phone to my dad. "he would want me to go" I muttered under my breath. I took a deep breath and launched myself down the stairs. Opened the door to the hall. Opened the front door. And ran to freedom, I turned as I got to the gate to see my mum just get to the hall. I turned and ran quickly taking each alley that I knew. "no way are you gonna catch me" I stated. I headed for the duel centre…

_End of chap 1… tell me what you think…. Criticise, compliment … anything fine :D:D_


End file.
